Unspoken
by Zay-el
Summary: Some things are hard to say, even if you mean them from the depths of your heart. But what if you face something even worse than pure rejection?


And here I come with yet another one of my little oneshots. Keeping tradition, this is yet again a sort of unhappy one though. X3 It's not all that long either, but I hope you'll excuse the decrease in quantity for quality. I'd like to state quickly that I'm taking requests from now on! Tell me what you wish to see, and I'll divert some time and do it for you. I won't ask anything in return, I'll just be doing this for enjoyment and practice. 83 Well then, as usual: read, enjoy and review if you wish to. Lots of thankies to my beta reader Luckster(elemente on dA).

* * *

_**Unspoken**_

_'Today...'_

The morning sun lavishly brightened her cozy little home, announcing the dawn of the day she'd been waiting for. Just as the first glimmer shone onto her closed eyelids, she woke up at once. She hastily strolled through her house, freshening herself for the day ahead, humming a happy little melody that seemed to have been made just for this day. Normally, she was ready with her morning preparations in just a couple of minutes, but today was a special day...she wanted to give her best. If all would go well, this day could very well mean her entire future!

_'Today I'll finally do it...'_

Her sisters always said the first day of the summer-season was special...they never openly explained why, only giving her quite suggestive looks. Not that she cared much about it though...today would be unique, in one way or another. She calmly combed her hair in the mirror, setting her blue hair into its desired position, getting rid of every curl and needless twist. She gently brushed it over her pointy ears; though careful not to cover them...she was proud of them, not finding any reason to be ashamed over them.

_'Today I'll muster the bravery...'_

Finished with applying the jade lipstick she'd been using for the past few years now, she decided to play around a tiny bit, before moving on. She blew a kiss at the mirror, giving it her sweetest look, from which even the lifeless glass would have melted if it had any emotions. Blushing a bit, dug her fingers into her bushy tail, combing it in a simple fashion. One could easily tell by all this initial precaution that she was planning something big.

_'No more excuses...'_

She inspected herself one last time, looking for any kind of imperfections she could cure before leaving. Nothing...her body suit was freshly cleaned, her face shining with the innocent virtue of youth, her eyes glimmering with anticipation. Though she could hardly wait to go already, she wanted to be just simply perfect for this day.

_'No more delays...'_

Giggling a tiny bit as she found everything perfect for now, she strolled out of her bathroom, nearly skipping already in happiness, unbearably excited about today. She couldn't wait to be out in the open, heading with blinding speed to the one she wanted to see most...the one she prepared this much for. Despite how worried she was the night before, now she was full of hope, full of optimism...full of that warm feeling she adored to have and wished to keep forever.

_'Today is the day...'_

She took a deep breath, mustering every ounce of bravery she had collected overnight. She'd need all of it now. Heading towards the door, her head was already clouded with ideas and thoughts about how she would confront him, telling him about everything she harbored for him, saying those little words that could very well change their relationship forever.

_'Today I-'_

A wave of confusion and surprise washed over her as she noticed a letter on the floor before her door, obviously slid in through the crack. _'I didn't expect any letters...'_ She leaned down and picked up the little envelope, inspecting it. Her stomach twisted in knots as she recognized the curlicue writing she knew only one person had. She opened the envelope with a trembling hand, not knowing what to expect.

Opening the small letter inside, she began to read it. Her suspicions were confirmed immediately from the addressing. 'Dear Ly,' he had written, always playing with decorating the 'L' in her name, making her shake her head with a smile. It was a tad childish custom, but she certainly wasn't one to ruin his little fun.

As she began to read the true content of the letter, so did her mood darken, her expression slowly but surely twisting from happy to shocked, from shocked to annoyed, from annoyed to angry, and from angry to furious. The words barely even set in her mind by the end, all of it flowing together into a disgusting mass of ink.

_'I know you wanted to talk to me...'_ She scowled deeply, clawing slightly into the silky paper. _'...been invited by the Musician...just for two or three weeks...'_ Segments of the letter kept echoing in her head, as if he was right before her and telling her these. _'...just wanted to let you know...promise I'll listen when I get back...take care...'_ Her teeth were showing for the anger by the time she read the letter the second time, a flame burning in her jade eyes, burning off the signature. _'...your friend, Ray.'_

A bang echoed in her house as she kicked into the door, trying to vent off her anger and frustration. _'That...idiot, he truly isn't aware of anything! How can he be this dense? Didn't he expect this to come sooner or later?'_ She found the door to be sufficient and let herself loose, pounding it with both hands, grasping the letter in one of them.

_'Stupid...wretched...idiot...'_ She addressed him as anything bad he could imagine, though that didn't ease the ache in her heart. _'You can't be this apathetic, can you? Haven't you noticed at all?'_ She felt tears beginning to spill from her eyes, running down her rosy cheeks. They silently fell on the floor, molding into the wood, only tiny darker patches remaining.

_'Are you really this blind?'_ Bitter feelings charred her innards, bringing even more tears to her eyes. She had already stopped pounding the door, her usually smooth little knuckles covered in bruises. _'You, who saved the entire world, how can you be so oblivious?'_ Anger still pulsed in her but she no longer attempted to vent it on anything, not having the stamina to continue. She grasped into her own hair from the frustration, ruffling up her combed locks. A scream of fury begged release, but she denied it.

_'It would have been as simple as opening your eyes to see...that every time you laugh, I laugh along with you, my cheeks growing red...every time you tease me, I do the same, often resulting in a brawl between us...'_ Reliving the thoughts didn't help the gaping hole in her heart, caused by the lancet of his words. _'Every time you smile, I go weak in the knees...and every night when we look upon the sky and you're next to me...I see the twin moons as us...'_

The sounds of sobbing, floor creaking, and paper rustling all echoed around the house before everything came to a sudden halt. Time no longer seemed to exist, the once cheerful tone of the home sunken into a den of sorrow and hurt, poisoning the air. _'I was ready to give my heart to you...to offer my very soul, my deepest existence...'_

A sound finally broke the eerie silence, bringing a moment of cacophony along with it. The sharp sound was like an explosion, merciless and unforgiving. Even the birds nestling around her window flew away hastily, as though there was some great evil at work here, instead of the warm-hearted being who frolicked around, a sweet smile ever-present on her face.

Words shattered apart, lines became blurry, sentences bundled up from the torment the letter was enduring. It soon lost all sense, the information stored in it becoming less understandable by the moment. Scribbles and shards rained down from her hands, while she still worked on annihilating whatever remained of the letter that brought her nothing but foulness. _'...but you didn't even give me the chance. You just shrugged it off like it was a piece of dirt...'_

_'I should have known better...I can act in any way, you have a spirit that cannot be tamed by neither mortal nor immortal powers.'_ She moved onto the final part of her onslaught, destroying the name she savored so many times...the name she cherished and nurtured in her heart, only to throw it out and stepping onto it now. It no longer meant more to her than just a couple of letters.

_'Don't worry...I respect your choice. You're proud of your freedom, only caring about things you want to care about, ignoring everything else.'_ The last few shreds of the letter slowly glided down to the ground, joining the rest of the mess. _'So don't be afraid...I won't even try to restrain you anymore...you're free.'_

She slowly turned from the door, no longer wishing for this day's light to touch her skin. She wanted none of that. A moment of thought was all she allowed herself, before going off into the back of her house, still having things to attend to. _'...and I hope you'll suffocate from all that freedom.'_


End file.
